


Left my husband for Maldive lol (because he told me what to wear)

by sweetsmasher



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Married Couple, That blond MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsmasher/pseuds/sweetsmasher
Summary: "You don't tell me what to wear, Han Jumin " She hissed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The reason I made this fic because i love #2MC. And, I called her Seina. 
> 
> Ps: also finding excuse to roast this guy. 
> 
> Pss: This is un-beta work.

That one time Jumin told Seina “A princess should have clothes fit for a princess.”

 

The blonde looked at him dead into his eyes. She stopped all of her work and took a long moment to comprehend what he had said few seconds ago.

 

__Did he really said that or I’m just in delusional._ _

 

She put down her pencil. Well, it was not the time to get all work up over tiny things. Maybe taking a walk and enjoy the evening sunset on the beach would get her relax more. So she decided to stop here for today.  

 

The door slammed open surprised the short hair who was arranging her paperwork. She looked up to the blonde. What is it this time? Well, she could never get use to this. It was a surprise to have her boss dated someone among the host of RFA party but then it was more absurd to have his boss dated someone who’s totally out of his ideal woman.

 

Because she swore, Seina was the totally opposite of Han Jumin’s ideal woman.   

 

“Jaehee, get the jet.” She chirped. “I’m going to Maldive.”

 

“Alone?” She asked. “To… M-Maldive?”

 

“Yeah. Do you want to join me?” The madam winked. The assistant flustered for a second before shaking off the request.

 

"Awww, that's too bad." 

* * *

 

 

Jumin walked out of the room seconded later.

 

__‘Oh god, this is bad.’_ _

**_**** _ **

Although he didn’t really like the sudden turn of his spouse’s mood, but the look she gave him second after he said **_**_the something_**_**  , he knew he did something wrong. Or specifically, something worst that he could not fix it he let it sat. So he decided to approach her.

 

__‘Maybe slower and soft approach would do.’_ _

 

But what he didn’t know the slower and soft approach fired back with ]an angry women. The golden strain of her hair literally rose in fury.

 

“DON’T TALK TO ME OR MY COMMONER CLOTHES!” The blonde slashed the husband.

 

And that was it. He didn’t have the chance to ask her where about. Her heels clicked on the tiles faded as she walked toward the elevator. She went to Maldives and left him\\.

 

That evening, he told the group about this incident.

 

Zen : Dude,,,, she’s literally working in fashion industry,,,, You can’t just tell her to wear anything you like to your taste;;,,,, Her fashion sense is a whole new level.

 

707 : lololololol Jumin got roasted real bad this time

 

707 : not even cat god could save u  

 

Jaehee : [Send audio]

 

Jaehee : “ **_**_JUMIN YOU DONT KNOW SHIT ABOUT FASHION AND BTW, YOUR SUIT ARE SOoooO LAST SEASON_**_** ”

 

Jaehee : that’s what she said.

 

707 : LMAO

 

Yoosung : Rip Han Jumin

 

Jumin could only sigh in despair.

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of love to Ketlin who had been helping out brainstorming and also willing to hear me out for the headcanons hihihihi 
> 
> Please give a feedback and talk to me about your mc headcanon!!


End file.
